


The Edge Of Night

by zuko911



Category: Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuko911/pseuds/zuko911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki gives up. Too Tired to deal with anything else, he lets go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(My version of what was going through his head during this scene.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Edge Of Night

"I could have done it father! I could have done it! For you! For ALL of us!" I looked up at him, waiting for him to tell me I was right, hoping despite everything that my father still loved me.

"No, Loki," I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. I couldn't do it anymore, I couldn't live like this. I can't live with Thor knowing the monster I have become. The monster I have always been.

Many years ago I was afraid of death. But I’m not afraid now. I loosened my grip on Gungnir, knowing I would never see my 'family' again. Not the father who lied to me, the mother I would never know if she ever truly loved me, the brother I still loved so dearly.

Goodbye Father, goodbye Thor … I love you. I let go then, and fell, no, I wasn't falling, I was flying. I was for the first time in my life I was … free.

"Loki, no! NO!"

"No," I closed my eyes and let the darkness envelop me. And I waited for it all to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Having a little trouble with formatting, give me a bit.


End file.
